A Destiny to Retell
by AryaTindomiel
Summary: They tried to let the story be told without them, but they are essential, without them, everything turned to destruction. But there is still hope yet and she will ensure that hope. My take on the end of 'Merlin' and also a prologue of sorts to 'Legend of Albion.'


**Author's Note: So, basically, my twist on the end of **_**Merlin**_**, follows the world of my rewrite **_**Legend of Albion **_**and can be seen as the prologue to it****. Kreuse, you sort of inspired me when you suggested I write an Estwaine (Estella/Gwaine) story, so that is why they are featured here, Azar, this is sort of the Avalon fic I told you about, and ****my brilliant parabatai AndyAiden thanks forever and always for your everlasting help, I'd be dying without you!**

**Dedicated to a good friend diannaceleste (my newest coverted ArMor shipper!), a writer and friend on Fanforum Mercia12591 (consider this your birthday present from me :D), and of course my beloved twin Azar443 (my ranting buddy, my confidante, my confidence cloud, and the list goes on ;D)! Love all you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

A Destiny to Retell

Percival continues to yell Gwaine's name, but his friend is gone now. First Lancelot and now Gwaine, so many people lost all for that traitorous, evil-.

The knight stiffens; he feels a presence – a powerful aura in the forest with him. He's not sure what to do, should he fight or allow himself to be killed?

Looking up, he sees a woman standing a few feet from him. Tall, slim, beautiful, with pale skin, raven hair, gray eyes, and dressed in a garment of dark purple. About her almost transparent form has a sort of light radiating around her, but not _from_ her. She is not of light, she knows this, but neither is she of dark, not completely anyway – she is gray, somewhere in the middle. At first, Percival almost mistakes the woman as Morgana, but as he looks closer, he can see that she is not, although, the resemblance is quite remarkable.

"I would not continue that thought if I were you, for it may cost you in the next life." The woman says to him in a steady voice, but this perplexes him even more than her presence. She is aware of this, so she clarifies, "Morgana is _not_ the true enemy as you believe."

And then Percival feels anger at the mention of the witch. This woman before him may not be Morgana, but she is quite obviously on her side. With a snarl he questions, "Who are you-?"

"Someone who could easily cut off your head before you could utter another word." She is suddenly in front of him and his voice is caught in his throat as she glares down at him. "And someone you _do not_ want as an adversary. _Heed my words_ about Morgana and myself or you _will_ suffer for your ignorance." The woman looks down at the fallen knight in Percival's arms and her sharp, steely eyes soften. The knight does not know what to think of words about the witch or the way this woman is looking at his friend. However, despite his earlier accusations, somehow he feels that she will not him. "Return to Camelot, Sir Percival, I will ensure that Sir Gwaine finds peace." She is equivocating, but that is what she does and so she will not tell whole truths to a man who is, truthfully, nothing and no one to her.

Slowly, he releases Gwaine and stands. He does not know why he trusts that this strange woman will do as she says she will, but he does. So doing as she told him to, Percival walks away from his fallen friend to find his horse.

Looking back for one last time, the man sees the woman kneeling in the grass, holding Gwaine's body tenderly against hers. The scene resembles that of a woman holding her dead lover for the last time (Percival does not know how close this is to the truth).

Sensing their departure, the knight turns away and with the sound of uplifting wind, he feels the woman's aura disappears from the forest. Turning back around, both she and Gwaine are gone.

* * *

Gwaine slowly he opens his eyes to see a dimly lit room. He is lying on a feather soft bed with the covers drawn up over his body. He's out of his armor and wearing only loose breeches and a thin white tunic. There is no pain… but also no Percival. He looks to his right on instinct. At his bedside, stands a woman looking out the window.

He can only see the side of her face, however his mind quickly recalls the… memories… dreams… whatever they are… everything that is her from the darkest corners of his mind – her fair face, her ethereal eyes, her luscious, raven hair, and her befitting name that he has always subconsciously held in his heart.

But he does not know if this is a dream or reality. The last thing he remembers is telling Percival of his failure and Morgana going after Arthur (and a part of him is glad this happened). The woman then turns her luminous eyes to him. "Are you real?" His voice is surprisingly not hoarse, but it is still gruff from lack of use.

Her red lips slightly twitch. "Depends on what your definition of_ real_ is."

The knight also recalls her sarcasm as he reaches for her white hand and holds it gently. The fragments start to fit together, but he still has to ask. "Is this a dream, Estella?"

She is solemn again and he sees the surprise in her gray gaze. "You remember me?" Her voice squeaks a little at the end.

Gwaine is slightly offended, he may be a drunkard and a bit of a philanderer, but, "How could I forget _you_?"

"Dragon spells are quite strong," The woman states bitterly, "And everyone else forgot."

Again, he takes offense, "_I_ am not everyone else."

She appraises him in that somber way of hers. "No I suppose you are not."

Gwaine has never liked to see her so serious, so he tries to joke, "And that's why you saved me."

She knows what he's doing and she almost cracks – only because this is for them too, otherwise she would. "Believe what you want, but I must go." She pulls her hand away.

Despite his previous torture, he is not _Strength_ for nothing. Quickly he grabs her wrist and holds tight. "Don't leave." He almost begs of her.

She lifts an elegant eyebrow and decides to ask something. "Did you love her…Eira?" There is only curiosity in her tone. Of course, Estella was never one for jealousy, why would death change that (and truly he believes that she has no reason to be).

Sitting up and shaking his head, he answers, "I wasn't lying when I told you that you will _always_ be the woman I love the most, no matter how many I've had and may have in the future, _you_ Estella Le Fay are the only one who holds my heart."

The woman nods slowly and tries to hide how the words affect her, but he feels her shiver. "Then let me go," she tells him softly.

He only tightens his grip. "_Where_ are you going?" That is his only thought, never mind where they are right now (but he's already guessed that: it is Avalon, the land she once said that _he_ would be one of the only mortals to see).

Gwaine sees that her eyes are becoming glassy and she starts to tremble, but from something else. "I _can't_ let it end this way." Her voice cracks at the end. "My aunt, my mother, and I sacrificed our lives to try and ensure the future of our kind and our family, but other forces were against us: that bloody dragon, the traitors of my kind that_ are_ of my kind, and your bloody friend and his selfishness. Merlin wanted Arthur as king, but he also wanted _his_ 'great destiny' that would come with it and _nothing_ would stand in the way of that." She takes a breath to try and calm herself, but her fury, her hatred, her sorrow are all coming to her at once. "Including Morgana – she who only stands as Arthur's enemy because that is what the dragon wanted, that is what he and the traitors did. They invoked the dark powers at the same moment of mine and my mother and aunt's sacrifice and so we died in vain when we should have lived on. Things would have happened as they should have." Her breath is getting stuck in her chest.

"So, now you're trying to make things right?" He asks softly.

Shaking her head, "It's too late for that in this life." Estella pauses. "But there is still time to turn back, to start over."

Now Gwaine understands, "You're going to turn back time."

For the first time in so long, she smiles, "Not just me, all of us. For the sake of the true Albion that has not and will not rise in this life, we _must_."

He sighs, she has always been right (even when she doubts herself), "Of course."

Gwaine pulls her to him, pressing his forehead against hers, "I'll await your return."

Again she smiles giving a quick kiss, she disappears as the breeze picks up in the room. But even when her aura's gone, Gwaine can still feel her as if she is a part of him that has always been there, but lost for so long.

* * *

Morgana walks through the forest, looking about her for sights of the men she is hunting down. She never wanted any of this, to stand as Camelot's enemy, to stand as the hated witch who did nothing, but kill mercilessly. But this is how everything is destined to happen… or so she was told.

The prophecies said that Arthur would be a great and legendary king who would unite all of Albion and lead them into an age of peace. But for Arthur to rise up from what he was as a prince, he needed a powerful adversary, an enemy who could stand as his equal, even if it is on the other side of the spectrum. And who better than the woman many used to perceived as his future queen?

Even if being his enemy broke (breaks) her heart, she did (does) what she must to keep balance in the world, to fulfill the destiny set upon her and all the rest. Arthur needs a great opposing force and she is that force.

Once Merlin had said that no one would sacrifice more for Camelot and Arthur than Guinevere (Morgana did not know of this until she was informed of it and she herself had no opinion of it), how wrong the foolish warlock was. Morgana would and will sacrifice her life, her magic, her name, her reputation – anything and everything to ensure Arthur's legacy. No other would do such a thing, not even Emrys himself, the self-proclaimed protector and guide (and these are all Estella's words).

Suddenly, Morgana feels it, the presence she has always been able to sense and the magic that she has learn to detect: Arthur and Merlin.

Quietly walking toward them, she waits until the warlock is distracted to call for him. "Hello, Emrys." Merlin moves to turn around, but Morgana is faster, as she throws him with an amber flash of her eyes. Arthur tries to reach for his sword, but his wound has weakened him greatly.

Thinking that Merlin is unconscious Morgana walks forward and turns to Arthur, mocking, "What a joy it is to see you, Arthur." He turns his face away, not wanting to see the mask she's perfected on the face he's always known better than anyone's. "Look at you, not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand." Those words taste bitter in her mouth and she can barely hold the cracking of her voice as she speaks. This is destiny too, Arthur's death dealt by Mordred (the boy that no but those in Avalon know was their son). "But don't worry, my dear brother," and saying this hurts too, for no matter how much she tries to immerse herself in the thought, she somehow _knows_ that they are _not_ truly siblings (and she is right)."I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you," Her icy eyes melt into the sea green he has ached to see and they look upon his dirt-covered face. All the regret, all the pain she feels for him, from him, from everything they have had to go through for the sake of the Albion that has not and will not happen. But this is all for him, as it has been and will always be. Everyone else did not deserve her remorse. Morgana feels Merlin behind her and hears him draw a sword. "Until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bath in your blood," She finishes disdainfully for he cannot know of her regret, but since it is not for him, he should not know.

"No, the time for all this bloodshed is over." Morgana turns and stands to face Merlin. "I blame myself for what you've become... but this has to end." She wants to scoff. The great Emrys knows how to put blame upon himself. She never thought he would ever admit any fault in his actions, but she can also see that he is not apologetic for all he has done.

Lifting her chin, "I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me." Merlin moves forward to stab her, but the sword only penetrates a few inches as the hilt starts to burn the warlock's hands. He is quick to withdraw the blade and drop it.

Despite not being run through, the blade still does some of its work. Morgana can feel its fire piercing into her nerves and veins, trying to scorch her from the inside out. She starts to sink to her knees while bright crimson blood flows from her wound. Somehow she finds herself at Arthur's side again and it is almost fitting – two enemies, who viciously fought against each other, but have always been and will always be as fate _truly_ wants them: _allies at heart_.

Merlin looks up to see what had caused 'Excalibur' to burn him. A tall, raven-haired woman then approaches him from the trees. At first glance, he would have thought that she is Morgana.

The woman lifts her hand and the blade flies to her. The warlock tries to retrieve it back, but something… some sort of powerful force commands him to remain where he is.

The woman pauses for a moment with the blade in her hands. But then her eyes glow amber and the sword is shattered. Morgana and Arthur watch on, but say nothing.

"What have done?!" Merlin demands in disbelief and anguish.

She does not answer immediately, as her eyes turn from gray to amber once more and Merlin is suddenly yelling in pain as he is forced to his knees and his arms behind his back."What I should have done before, Emrys." She shakes her head. "Did you really think that the strongest sword forged by a simply blacksmith and burnished in the breath of Kilgharrah would truly be the true Excalibur, the great sword of King Arthur." Estella scoffs. "That blade should not be wielded by any but Arthur and yet you are able to use it." With her foot, she gestures to the broken steel pieces. "The true Excalibur has been in existence long before you and because of your stupidity with _everything_-" The woman cuts herself off, her anger fiercely growing. "The crimes you have committed…" She sees his slightly bewildered expression which causes her to scoff again. "You still think yourself so _innocent_, that everything that you have done is justified simply because you had Arthur in mind." Estella walks over to her cousins, they know exactly what is going on – of course they do.

For Arthur's part, he is truly thankful that Estella arrived, he does not know what he would have done if Merlin had killed Morgana. It is bad enough that he has always known that she never meant to do what she did – that it tormented Morgana more than anything to have to take the path that opposed his. All the while, she lost everything and everyone she held dear. They all turned away from her or were taken from her.

Merlin is still stuck in the position Estella set him in, "What are you doing?!" he demands again, but this time the woman does not give an answer. She simply casts a spell and the three cousins disappear from the forest.

The warlock struggles against the invisible bonds on his body. He tries calling for Kilgharrah, but the so-called Great Dragon is dead. Its life given to old age and for Estella to return to the living, if only to fulfill the new task set upon her in the end of this life.

**...**

Morgana sits in a boat with Arthur's head on her lap. Blood still flows from their wounds, but the pain has lessened.

Estella explains it all. Hers, Vivienne, and Valeria's sacrifice fifteen years ago in attempt to ensure that their destinies were reached, the 'Great Dragon's' and his allies' association with the dark forces to ensure that the sacrifice instead caused destruction.

The other spells set to ensure that everyone forgot everything of the sacrificed Le Fays (all save the three who saw them in their dreams, but forgot again in waking hours until the dragon's death and Estella's return), Morgana was driven from Camelot, Uther believed fervently that Morgana was his child, and a false queen was put on the throne so the Pendragons and thus Albion would fall. Merlin's greed for want of a great destiny and the false sword he called Excalibur, for the blade whose true name is thus rests within the depths of the lake they are in. And then she speaks of how everything else fell into place because of Merlin's actions, Merlin who was the catalyst for it all because of the dragon's spell on him.

Their cousin then informs them of the new plan. All the Priestesses are gone now, as are the dragons. They have all gone to Avalon (save for Kilgharrah) and await the arrival of Arthur and Morgana, so they can begin, calling upon all the forces of magic in the world and the Old Religion to turn back time, to retell and reshape the story as it is meant to be told.

Estella says no more, as the boat begins to float toward the isle, taking her cousins with it.

**...**

Merlin is as she left him, restrained and looking defeated. "Who are you? What have you done with Arthur?" he asks in a rather commanding tone when he spots her between the trees.

She sneers and mockingly says, "Well, the_ mighty_ Emrys, subdued by a simple woman like me."

"You're obviously not simple since you over took me," he says in a conceited tone.

"Quite arrogant aren't we?" She now stands above him and the warlock realizes that in spite of all his grand power, this unknown woman stands higher and stronger than he, in every sense. Merlin shivers in fear at this realization. "I'd rather leave you in the dark to suffer in the unknown, but I have a warning for you." Her steely eyes glare sharply at the young man. "Time is going to be turned back, all that has happened before will happen again, but it will _not_ be twisted to _your_ will but the will of _fate_." His brow furrows, but she does not allow him to speak. "Remember this warlock, even if I shall say this to you many times in the next life: "I know you will do everything in your power to protect Arthur, but if you let _anything_ happen to Morgana I _swear_ that I will haunt you in the next life and all the ones after until you pay for your sins." Estella pauses for the warning to sink in. "I will only be merciful _this_ time."

Her slightly transparent form, not of this broken world any longer, fades and goes with the wind to Avalon to await her cousins.

**...**

Morgana is silent as the boat floats through the mists towards the blessed isle of Avalon. Their mortal forms are stripping away as they get closer. She does not know what to say to Arthur and he seems to be content to lay on her lap as she gently strokes his pale gold hair. She notices that it has lighten in color since she left Camelot, not the pure golden she remember that has always defined him.

Suddenly he speaks, "Do think it will work?" She looks down at him with knitted brows. The fallen king raises his sky blue eyes to her sea green ones. "Do think that Estella's plans will work, will everything be as it should?"

She is silent for a bit. "I don't know. But how do you know that things were not meant to turn out this way?" The High Priestess does not dare herself to hope for something that is too idealistic to be reality.

"Because you and Estella were not in my life," Arthur answers fiercely. "Everything is wrong when _you_ are not by my side."

Her sorrowful sea green eyes become glassy, "Arthur-"

"You don't need to say anything, I already know." He takes an intake of breath as his life force wavers. "I have always known." He pauses. "As I hoped that you always knew that despite it all, I have always loved you. No matter what you did, no matter how terribly you betrayed me, no matter the distance between us, the people who tried to take your place in my life, the forces working against, my love for you has _never_ faded as it never will."

And she cannot stop them now, as she cries out and her tears fall. "Oh, Arthur, of course I knew that, as I knew that you knew. As I have _always_ and_ will always_ love you, no matter what."

Arthur's own eyes are filling with tears. He slowly reaches up and caresses her cheek, pale and soft and wet from her tears. They both feel the boat dock and they look up.

Standing on the shores of the isle are all those with magic who have passed. Morgana sees her mother Vivienne, her aunt Valeria, her sister Morgause, and their mentor Nimueh. There is also Freya, the Lady of the Lake, who supported and aided Merlin, but her loyalties were always to Avalon and the Le Fays. All of them are dressed in robes of rose red. As well as Mordred in his Knight of Camelot attire.

Arthur is surprised to see Gwaine, in armor and the Pendragon cloak, standing next to Estella, who wears red as well, with his arm on her waist, but he doesn't comment. The two of them then help Arthur and Morgana out of the boat.

Morgana kneels on the shore with Arthur's head still nestled on her lap. Her midnight blue and black changed to white. Aithusa, fully healed from her torture by the magic of Avalon, comes and settles her head on her mistress' shoulder. The witch smiles at her beloved dragon and then looks down at her love, "Ready?" she asks as all the witches, warlocks, Druids, Priestesses, Priests, and dragons start chanting the spell. Magic emits around them, through them, floating and flowing about shifting the very earth itself.

"As long as you are beside me," Arthur replies.

She smiles, "As I have _always_ loved you, I will _always_ be with you."

Around them, everything changes and blurs, the spell is working. Morgana leans down and kisses Arthur's lips. Even as everyone one else begin to fade, they remain, the two foes who are more lover than foe along with their guardian dragon at their side, as well as their cousin and her love – their protectors. None of them - no one will remember this broken world where everything was wrong.

They are together and yet they are not in some sort of dark, yet light oblivion, awaiting the changed world – the _new_ life where the Albion of legend and prophecy would rise under the reign of the Once and Future King and Queen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
